Al final he sido yo
by 3BYhancock
Summary: HIstoria de amor imposible.  Mal summary, sasunaru, drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Quizá se entienda, quizá no pero aquí está esta historia

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto sensei

Esta es la razón-entre lineas- de porqué me desaparecí del ff , espero poder actualizar pronto mis otras historias, disculpen la tardanza.

**AL FINAL HE SIDO YO**

_Especialmente dedicado a Sempai, aunque no _

_espero que lo lea nunca. Sempai-baka_

Te gusta y lo sabes, pero no puedes evitar sentir la repulsión ante la idea de que...

Bueno, jamás creíste que sería de esta forma, nunca pensaste que esa persona resultaría...

Siempre te gustó ese aire distante, el aura de soledad que le rodeaba incluso cuando estaba con sus amigos. Le veías pasar frente tuyo fijamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida, esa mirada que te atrae tanto, ¿de que es? Soledad, tristeza, aburrimiento. Te costó admitir que te atraía, te costó darte cuenta de que si pasaba frente tuyo no pensabas en nada más, olvidabas donde te encontrabas y con quién, sólo tenías ojos para esa persona .

Pero sabías que era imposible, no sabías quien era, su nombre, grupo, nada. Fue así como te fijaste en otra persona, otro amor imposible, amor platonico. Fue así como olvidaste lo que una vez pasó por tu mente; pero no podías evitar notar su presencia, no podías evitar fijarte en su mirada cuando estaba cerca, incluso notabas cuando se aparecía en donde estabas sin mirarlo; pero te habías rendido, habías decidido no hacer nada, al considerarlo imposible no te diste cuenta de que también te miraba, por eso cuando sus miradas chocaron te sorprendiste.

Tu corazón saltó y no pudiste evitarlo, no pudiste evitar recordar lo que una vez sentiste. Por eso no pudiste evitar perderte en esos ojos negros y fríos, te parecieron profundos como la noche, pero aún así te asquea la idea de que un chico, no quieres reconocer que te gusta otro hombre, pero ese pelinegro ya no salía de tu mente, en tu rubia cabeza no flotaba otra cosa.

Ahora estás en lo mismo, no quieres ser gay, pero no puedes evitar que te guste Uchiha Sasuke.

Bueno, esta es la primera parte de el enredo éste; mañana subiré lo que resta.

Lo que te puede llegar a hacer un momento de estupidez no? Me siento bien y mal, no se, es demasiado problematico.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Quizá se entienda, quizá no pero aquí está esta historia

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto sensei

Mil disculpas por tardar tanto, aqui la segunda, última y enredada parte

**AL FINAL HE SIDO YO**

_Especialmente dedicado a Sempai, aunque no _

_espero que lo lea nunca. Sempai-kawaii_

Alguna vez te preguntaste si el amor existía, si algún día te enamorarías de alguien sinceramente, fue así como rompiste tantos corazones, buscaste y te dejaste encontrar, pero nadie te hizo sentir lo que querías, lo que creías que buscabas.

Pero ahora eres tú quien sufre, porque te obsesiona la idea de querer ser alguien para esa persona, porque esa necesidad casi enfermiza de verlo te llena completamente, ¿es amor?, no, no lo es, no quieres que lo sea; si lo fuera tendías que arrancarte el corazón para no sentirlo; porque sabes que esa no te la esperabas, jamás creíste que el amor era un dolor de pecho y saltos del corazón, porque jamás imaginaste querer llorar mientras sientes mil mariposas volar en tu estomago.

Te sientes triste, idiota, desgraciado, estas triste pues sabes que es totalmente estúpido enamorarte de un completo desconocido; porque sabes que mereces sufrir pero no quieres más, necesitas distraerte y no pensar mas en él. Pero es imposible cuando su rostro flota en torno a ti, cuando una voz canta su nombre en tu oído antes de dormir, cuando giras la cabeza constantemente queriendo verle, aunque te patees mentalmente pues tu misión es olvidarlo.

¿Le gustas? ¿Y qué? Tu ya sabes que todo terminará mal, pues debes mucho y es tu deber pagar, por qué él solo es una visión y una pesadilla, aún así es como si no quisieras despertar.

Te odias, te odias por lo imbécilmente débil que eres, odias la estúpida sonrisa que se posa en tus labios cuando lo ves, odias la cara de idiota que pones cuando te escribe, odias tus cursis y patéticamente tontas reacciones de tu cuerpo cuando oyes su voz, su maldita voz; casi no habla, Sasuke es una persona callada, pero cuando escuchas su profunda y fría voz los vellos se te erizan y las manos se te enfrían.

Odias lo estúpida, enferma y obsesionadamente enamorado que estás, porqué cuando quieres olvidarlo se aparece y no puedes evitar tirar todo al caño. Te odias tanto que ya ni sabes si el problema es contigo o con él; odias pensarlo tanto, odias dejarte influenciar por el, odias la vida inocente que tenías antes de conocerlo y más aún la oscuridad en la que vives ahora.

Te sientes menos humano, sientes que tu alma muere, ¿que pasó contigo? ¿cuando y como fue que caiste en esto? ¿es una maldición? No, es un hechizo, te ha embrujado, embaucado, pero; él no hizo nada, nunca te dijo que te quería o si queria que tu lo hicieras, fuiste tu quien se engañó a sí mismo, quien se ilusionó, quien pensó que había algo, quien se dejo llevar por su mirada, si, su hermosa mirada, sus ojos profundos y fríos, el negro que te atrapa; entiendes ahora que no es una maldición, que aún sientes, aún vives, todo ese desastre, todo ese lio, siempre fuiste tu y solo tu.

Caminas lentamente con la mirada perdida, y entonces lo vez, allí está igual que siempre, ajeno a todo lo que te pasó y lo que sentiste, le sonríes y saludas con la cabeza; sales hacía el resplandeciente exterior del colegio, todo ha pasado, ¿te seguira gustando? ¡Siempre! Y ni quien lo dude, pero ya no te dejaras llevar, aun así sabes que ya nada será igual...

¡Ahora te dormiras mas temprano!

Después de todo, al final he sido yo...

S&N

Bueno, esto fue todo, espero y os haya gustado

todo fue escrito bajo las influencias de mucho tiempo sin tomar cafeína, en una clase aburridísima, pensando en los lindos ojitos de sempai y la canción perdida de mi infancia que él amablemente me ayudó a recuperar resonando en mi cabeza sin parar:

If God had a name, what would it be And would you call it to his face If you were faced with him in all his glory What would you ask if you had just one question

And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah God is good yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

What if God was one of us Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Trying to make his way home

If God had a face what would it look like And would you want to see If seeing meant that you would have to believe In things like heaven and in jesus and the saints and all the prophets

And yeah yeah god is great yeah yeah god is good yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

What if God was one of us Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Trying to make his way home He's trying to make his way home Back up to heaven all alone Nobody calling on the phone Except for the pope maybe in rome

And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah God is good yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

What if god was one of us Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Trying to make his way home Just trying to make his way home Like a holy rolling stone Back up to heaven all alone Just trying to make his way home Nobody calling on the phone Except for the pope maybe in rome

Review?


End file.
